


Fine Dining

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fine Dining, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Pufferfish., Romance, Slight Crack...not really...but erm...no real plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami takes Akihito out Fine Dining and unsurprisingly, the photographer's experiences aren't at all expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**Summary: Asami takes Akihito out Fine Dining and unsurprisingly, the photographer's experiences aren't totally expected.**

**Author's Note: Last week of school! Can I hear a woot woot!**

**Warnings: Mentions of past relationship/past abuse. Poisoning. Devious Waiters. Possible OOC'ness.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Fluff, Mild Angst, TwoShot.**

* * *

Takaba was thrilled by the fact that Asami had actually offered to take him out to dinner because not only did this mean that Asami really felt something for Takaba, but the impassive Crime Lord wasn't afraid to make their relationship public. Or something along those lines.

Takaba had feared that prior to this, Asami was somewhat 'embarrassed' by his presence, but this small act of love completely expelled those ideas from Takaba's mind.

OoOoOo

_"_ _Wear the suit I bought you."_ Asami spoke over the phone, as Takaba rummaged through the closet for something nice to put on.

"A suit?" He called into the phone, nearly dropping it after attempting to balance it on his shoulder.

"Can't I just wear some nice pants and a blouse_"

" _I'm taking you to a real restaurant."_ Asami replied, somewhat annoyed.  _"An upscale restaurant in Shinjuku. A business partner of mine owns it and has welcomed us to be some of the first at its grand opening."_

"Upscale restaurant_" Takaba, absently mindedly reaching for some clothes on the top shelf of the closet, ended up knocking over some of Asami's shoes. They each fell on him, resulting in a painful topple to the ground.

_"_ _Takaba_"_

"I'm fine." Takaba angrily replied. "I just tripped.  _Anyway,_ what do you mean, 'Upscale Restaurant'? Like Fine Dining?"

" _Exactly."_ Asami breathed on the other end of the phone. " _So be dressed and ready when I get back. The suit is in your closet by the way. I don't know why you'd look in my closet."_

_"_ I'm not in your closet idiot." Takaba lied, attempting to throw the shoes back on the top shelf.

_"_ _You're not a very good liar."_

"You don't have any proof_"

_"_ _I'm watching you on camera."_ And like that, Takaba quickly turned around to see that in fact, a camera resided in the corner of the room, adjacent to the ceiling. Takaba automatically felt like an idiot as he dropped the shoe in his hand.

"Asshole! Give me some privacy!" Without a word, he tapped the screen on his android and ended the call. Grunting and cursing, he organized the shoes back on the top shelf and finally left Asami's room.

He rummaged through his own closet until he found the crisp,  _three piece suit that_  Asami was talking about. It was still in its clear bag when he took it out of the closet and placed it upon his bed. His eyes rested on it for a while as he stared, taking in all the details. Asami really had outdone himself.

Rolling his eyes, Takaba pulled the suit from the bag, allowing the smell of tailored and untouched fabric to fill his unprepared nostrils.

Sighing, Takaba walked to the bathroom where he hung the suit on one of the rack attached to the door. He quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, twisting the knob and turning on the hot water. He let the warm beads fall on his exposed skin, cleansing and purifying him.

After about thirty minutes, he stepped out, dried himself and put on his underwear. Now all that was left was that three piece suit.

He looked at it, as it hung up, and felt a trivial sensation of intimidation grow within him. This was mainly due to the fact that he had never even touched his own 'three piece' suit. He vaguely remembered as a teenager, he and his friends joking about the whole concept up Armani Suits.

"They're too fucking expensive! In order for me to ever buy one, I'd have to sell my home! I'd probably have to sell you guys!" He remembered saying and ironically, if not by selling it, he kind of did lose his home.

He took a step forward and grabbed the suit from the hanging rack, then staring at it like it was some foreign device, he assembled it. He first took the firm, tailored blouse and placed it on his skin. Carefully he buttoned it. Secondly, he took the silk vest. This article of clothing perhaps mesmerized Takaba the most. It felt as if it could slip out of his fingers at any moment. Rolling his eyes, he placed it on top of the blouse and buttoned it. Then finally were the slacks and the jacket. Afterwards, Takaba took some shoes from his closet and placed them on his feet. Then, he quickly retreated to the bathroom where he made his hair look somewhat presentable.

A quickly gargle of Listerine and a bit of shorthand hair styling. Takaba stared at himself in the mirror not sure what to think. On one hand, he looked like a very well off boy, perhaps that of rich parents or one who had already obtained a high paying job himself, one that belonged on top of wealthy society.

On the other hand, he greatly resembled Mr. Peanut or even Jiminy Cricket. The two main differences were that Takaba had on pants and he lacked a top hat. Luckly, he wasn't a peanut nor was he a cricket...or any insect for that matter.

Takaba could agree that he looked somewhat ridiculous, at least that's what he thought. It wasn't everyday that he went parading around Shinjuku wearing a three piece suit.  _Only Asami could pull this shit off without looking like an ass wipe._ Takaba thought, straightening his tie. He rolled his eyes at the thought and turned to leave the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom and checking the time, he realized that Asami would be home in about ten minutes. He decided to wait a while or catch his shows until then.

OoOoOoOo

Fine dining wasn't something that Takaba was used to.

First of all, he associated fine dining with the wealthy and snobby crowd. Takaba, obviously didn't fit into any of those categories. In addition, he'd never been fine dining in his life. Never. He'd always criticized the idea of it however, as he found the whole subject rather annoying and stupid. Not  _only_ was the food overpriced, but it wasn't even that much in quantity.

A piece of steak, a leaf of parsley and a champagne glass certainly could not sustain Takaba and Takaba knew that if it couldn't sustain him, then it sure as hell wasn't going to sustain someone like Asami. But oh well, he thought. If this was Asami's idea of being sweet, then he wasn't going to try to deter his mind from it. Though, Takaba himself would've rather taken a burger, some fries, some nuggets and a soft drink over steak and leaves.

Presently, Takaba sat with Asami in his limo. Asami had an important phone call to take and was talking away. Takaba was trying not to look like he was eavesdropping (though he was), and had his view focused outside.

Cars, buildings, establishments...Shinjuku.

Takaba, by now, had known that area like the back of his hand. To its red light districts to its upscale businesses. It was an amazing place, a leech for the wealthy and for many, a must see attraction. Takaba however, didn't really like it. Sure, taking pictures there was fun and all, but the whole concept of a place like Shinjuku just set Takaba on edge.

"We're here." It appeared that Asami had finished his conversation as he placed his phone back in his pocke.

The photographer, not even realizing they had reached their destination pulled his eyes from outside the window and stared in surprise.

"Oh..." Takaba blinked as the chauffeur opened the door to the limousine. After Asami exited the vehicle, he took his turn and stepped out, inhaling the crisp air of Tokyo.

OoOoOoO

Takaba had regretted not bringing his camera to the restaurant's grand opening. It was what any photographer would die for.

The interior design was beautiful, painted a light soft grey with portraits hanging on the walls. There were glass tables lined up on the cream colored marble floor. All around, there were people dressed in extravagant dresses and suits talking to each other and reminiscing. Occasionally, as Takaba and Asami were being led to their table by an eccentric waiter, people had stopped the trio just to talk to Asami or shake his hand. Many women would inch towards Asami, much to Takaba's dismay, but eventually, the two were finally able to sit down and relax.

And that's when the menu came into play. To Takaba, it seemed like a piece of foreign literature as he had never even heard of most of these foods in his life.

"Pick whatever you like." Asami spoke quietly from across the table.

"This stuff is expensive." Takaba placed the menu down and stared at Asami, who chuckled.

"You act like that's a problem." The older man replied, taking up his own menu.

"Whatever...I'll just take whatever you get." Takaba grudgingly replied. "Spend all the money you want."

Asami sighed as the waiter approached their table. "What would you like to drink, Asami-sama." He spoke in such a crisp and professional tone that this surprised Takaba. The waiter had to be younger than him, he looked like a teenager.

"A glass of champagne." Asami started. "He'll take a glass of water."

The waiter inclined slightly before walking off, all the while Takaba glared at Asami. "What the hell was that all about? I can order my own drink!"

"You don't remember what happened the last time you drank expensive alcohol?"

"Well, at least get me a glass of wine or a beer! Don't treat me like some kid!"

Asami sighed and shrugged. "It's impossible not to when you act like it." He smiled at Takaba. "Don't start pouting now, I know you have at least an ounce of maturity in there."

_Bastard..._ Takaba thought, purposely trying to look away from Asami.

"It looks nice on you." Asami continued. "The suit, do you like it?"

"It's okay. I'm not used to wearing something like this but hey..." Takaba chuckled. "It's not every day a normal person like me gets an Armani suit."

"Well it fits your personality, whether you want to believe it or not." Asami cooed just as the waiter came by with their drinks. He looked less than pleased as he placed the cold glass of water down next to Takaba. He softly, placed Asami's glass near him.

"Are you ready to order, Asami-sama?" His back was turned towards Takaba as Asami spoke. From what Takaba heard, Asami ordered something that included lobster, and Takaba absolutely hated lobster. He vaguely remembered that as a child, living in a family with a ton of other adopted children, pranks had to be played. His adopted brother put a lobster on his plate and lied that it was dead. This resulted only in Takaba getting pinched by the strange creature. In short, he hated lobsters.

He took the menu and locked eyes on the first thing he saw. Before the snobby waiter left, he roughly tugged his sleeve.

"What do you want?" The waiter asked softly, yet, Takaba knew he wanted to say much worse. "Aren't you ordering what Asami-sama has chosen for you?"

"Uh, no. I'm not some kid who can't make simple decisions." The waiter didn't take kindly to that comment. "I want, are you listening, good. I want, the Fugu dish, please."

The waiter, as stuck up as he was, rose an eyebrow as he wrote the orders down on the pad. He turned to face Asami and bowed before he walked off.

"We're getting bold, aren't we?" Asami kindly stared at Takaba.

"Excuse me?"

"You do know what the Fugu dish is, right?"

Takaba shrugged. "I don't know, and don't care. It's food right?" The annoying waiter's attitude had set him off. "Can we just hurry up and eat?"

"We've just ordered Takaba_"

The two were interrupted when an older man, about Asami's age and his entourage approached their table. It appeared that this man and at least one of the women with him knew Asami very well as the three broke into immediate conversation. From what Takaba had gathered, the two men were former business partners, the woman, dressed in a tight dress was just a 'friend', though she seemed distant, almost as if she wasn't there. Yet she didn't hesitate to glare at Takaba every five seconds. It appeared Asami didn't notice this, nor did he fully notice her.

By now, as the trio and the other women began to lengthen their conversation, Takaba only grunted, stood up, and walked off, not caring if Asami noticed his absence or not. He only headed to the back where the restroom was and quickly relieved himself.

Afterwards, he made way to the sink where he washed his hands. He was quite surprised when his young waiter entered the bathroom, quickly rushing to the sink to wash his own hands.

The two glared at each other from the mirror.

"It's odd seeing someone like you here." The waiter began. "In the company of someone as great as Asami-sama. It's a shame that trash like you exists."

"Yeah," Takaba began. "That's why you're waiting tables wearing faded slacks and I'm wearing a three piece suit. Did I forget to mention you're serving me? Bye." And without another word, Takaba exited the bathroom in a fury. His hands were in his pockets as he literally marched back to his table. It was then, when leaving the small corridor leading to the main hall, the woman from Asami's table had entered as well, heading to the bathroom. She looked somewhat surprised when she saw Takaba.

"You're Takaba Akihito?" She began, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yes_"

"I'm Minea Yua, and I own an International Designing company. My business has spread over the years, you may've even bought some of my brands." She smiled at him.

"That's nice..." He had enough of snobs, he just needed to get back to his table.

"And a few years ago, Asami and I were also in a relationship, I just thought you should know that." She took hold of Takaba's shoulder so he couldn't move.

"Okay...I get it, I'm not like you guys, and I'm not rich! Just let me go_"

"Asami was  _very_ difficult all those years ago, and still is today. He had a lot of emotional problems growing up...his brother left at age fourteen, and he himself was abused by his father. Back then, I wanted to marry him only so I could get his money. But you're different Takaba, and I'm glad. After what Asami's been through, he needs someone that's... _normal..._ someone like you." She released his shoulder. "I let him slip away, he hates me now, but he loves you. He's lucky to have you." Takaba watched in surprise as she walked off. "Have a wonderful night, Takaba, and I wouldn't eat the fish!"

And with that, Minea vanished into the bathroom.

Takaba stood there in shock, not sure what to think. What a random thing to happen to him...what a random thing for someone to say.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba decided not to bring up Minea as he waited for his meal. He had, however, acted more grateful to Asami as he finally realized that this was Asami's way of simply saying 'I love you'. And with the knowledge that Minea had given Takaba, he even felt sorry for Asami.

However, all these negative feelings were quickly diminished once the snobby waiter and another chef approached the table with the food platters.

Takaba could literally feel his mouth watering as his platter of Fugu was placed in front of him. He dared to look at the waiter who surprisingly gave him a smug look. At the time, he didn't really consider it, though he figured he should've.

"Enjoy your food, Asami-sama." He spoke after placing Asami's lobster down before him. Takaba watched as he walked off, and took his chopsticks in his hands.

"What a prick..." He took a slice of fish, sticking it between the wooden sticks and placed it in his mouth.

"Don't eat too fast." Asami warned. "You'll get sick."

Takaba would've ignored that comment completely, if he wasn't in fact...feeling a little tipsy right after the first bite. He dropped his chopsticks, as he slowly swallowed the slice of fish. He paused momentarily, feeling his stomach bubble a bit. Shaking his head, he picked up his chopsticks again and took another bite and this time, the feeling grew stronger. He had to drink a glass of water to attempt to diminish his impending stomach ache.

A few expressions went through Takaba's face as this strange feeling began to intensify. Asami, gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure!" Takaba peeped louder than normal, as his throat began to swell instantly. "I'm_" And like that, he fell out of his chair, almost as if someone had shot him. His food had come crashing down upon him as he tried to grab something for support.

He heard people scream and shuffle and people stood from their chairs. All Takaba could think of at the moment was that waiter.

_Well...don't fuck with the folks in charge...or they'll fuck with your food...little bastard..._ And after that, everything went dark.

* * *

  


**So if you didn't know, the Fugu or the puffer fish (Like Mrs. Puff from spongebob or the fish from finding meno, #sharkbaitoohlala), can be fatal to those who eat it** **_if_ ** **it is not prepared right. Takaba decided to act an ass to the waiter, which he should've, but little waiter got hurt and decided to cut the puff fish himself. And no, Takaba is not dead, he just passed out! I'll finish the story up in the next chapter…**

**Anyway, I took my Alegbra and English finals today. I think I did alright. NOW physics is tomorrow, just..Heaven Help me, or Jesus take the wheel, that's gonna be hard! D:**

**Anyway, I don't own Finder Series!**

**Please review! And btw, if you've read the manga Caste Heaven, I've started writing fanfics for it! If you're a writer and read that manga, please…write some fanfics for the archive! Let's make it bigger!**

**And also, keep the Nigerian girls in your prayers!**

**Good bye and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author'S Note: Here is the final chapter of my little two shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Upon waking up in a hospital bed, no longer puffed or swollen, Takaba had figured out many things. First and foremost, the waiter he decided to get snarky with, was actually the son of the owner—the head chef.

The second thing, he discovered was that he had not received Fugu like he asked. He'd received salmon sliced in the fashion of Fugu. The bastard waiter had poisoned Takaba's food as to give him and everyone else the idea that the Fugu was badly prepared. After further investigation, it was discovered that the waiter, who was also the son of the owner, wanted his father's company and business. If he were to frame his dad for poisoning and killing a customer, then the business would be shut down and his father would lose everything. This would ensure that he'd be able to take his old man's money.

Unluckily for him, Takaba didn't die, in fact, Takaba was very much alive. Still swollen at first, but nonetheless he was alive and breathing. The chemical that the idiot son had used was a rip off of a food poisoning. The most it would do if administered at its strongest point, was give Takaba minor liver damage. Takaba's reasoning for passing out and swelling up mainly had to deal with his own health problems. He was allergic to a peanut substance within the solution used to poison him.

Takaba, despite his survival, was still beyond pissed. He didn't give a crap about who this waiter was or who his father was. He wanted his justice, and in a strange way he wanted revenge. He was furious

And unsurprisingly, so was Asami.

OoOoOoOo

"What do you mean he died?" Takaba asked in a rather grim tone.

"He was shot just yesterday." Asami leaned on the kitchen door frame. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed in a nonchalant manner. Takaba however was shocked beyond belief.

"You had something to do with it." It wasn't a question more so, but a statement. Asami only pushed himself off of the door frame and headed inside the kitchen. He brushed past Takaba.

"Asami…you can't do things…" He drifted off as he pondered on what he was about to say. Who was he to tell someone like Asami what he could and couldn't do? He'd killed before, and he would kill again and again. Takaba supposed that Asami and the waiter's father had been rivals for a while, maybe it was a way for Asami to weaken him.

Regardless, Takaba felt awfully guilty.

"Are you upset?" Asami held a glass of water in his hand. There was a smug grin on his face.

"No…" Takaba lied, turning away. "I'm just…ugh, dinner was screwed! That's all that's getting to me you idiot!"

Asami only chuckled as Takaba left the kitchen.

OoOoOoOo

After crying, yes crying over the waiter's death, Takaba supposed the only thing he could do was wish well for the waiter's family. It was days later when he found out the waiter's father, the owner of the restaurant, was shot outside of his home. He was to shocked and angry to even bring this up to Asami.

He just couldn't believe that Asami would take two lives for him…two human beings.

As he let the guilt eventually take over him, he started getting depressed and would find himself buried in work.

Much to his dismay, Asami started to bug him over simple things. This led Takaba to believe that either the man was bored by his lover's frequent absence or he just wanted to annoy Takaba to death. Regardless, Takaba didn't care.

His 'date' was ruined, and in the course of it all, two lives had been taken.

Takaba felt shitty, and plainly depressed.

OoOoOoO

It was noon, when Takaba returned home from work that day. For the most part, things were normal, however, upon walking into the house, he was surprised to see Asami actually sitting on the sofa, reading the paper.

"Asami_" He started, but was quickly cut off when the older man stood.

"Get ready, we're going out." He demanded. Takaba realized that Asami was wearing something different, not his usual business attire but a nice green blouse, some dress slacks, and some nice shoes. He still had a good amount of class, but for the most part, he looked casual.

"What's this all about?" Takaba asked, nervously as Asami approached him. "You're dressed…like a normal person."

"Normal person?" Asami repeated placing a hand on Takaba's shoulder and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "As opposed to looking…"

"Nothing. Never mind! And you didn't answer my question! What's up?" He crossed his arms, blushing slightly as Asami's lips glided against his skin.

"We're going out eating." He departed his lips from his lover's face and stood straight.

"You're dressed normally…I thought we were going_"

"We've had enough of fine dining, wouldn't you think?"

OoOoOoOo

Asami took Takaba to one of the places he used to hang out at when he was younger where he indeed, ordered the burger and fries he wanted. And for the first time, Takaba saw Asami eat normal food, which was surprising, though he had to remember that Asami was human.

Afterwards, the two went home.

Asami had to leave to go back to work, much to Takaba's dismay. Yet, he kept up his bratty façade, even going as far as telling Asami to give him his privacy. However, when the Crime Lord changed back into his suit and finally left the penthouse, Takaba couldn't conceal his smile. After all the stress he was going through, that simple lunch made him feel better than any fine dining dinner ever could've. And yes, he still yearned for the deaths of the waiter and his father, but Takaba just had to accept that things happened, and it would be pointless to keep sulking over them.

Takaba also knew that in his own way, Asami had apologized, and even if it wasn't spoken, he understood what the Crime Lord was trying to convey.

And Takaba would eventually forgive Asami for the deaths, but the fine dining….not so much.

* * *

**I'm really tired! Went to a party and now I'm here. Hope you liked it! I don't own Finder Series, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
